As already known from the prior art, an aircraft turbojet engine is housed inside a nacelle and connected to a strut making it possible to suspend the propulsion assembly thus formed under an aircraft wing.
Thrust recovery connecting rods are inserted between the strut and the turbojet engine, so as to recover the efforts created by the thrust of the engine.
In the propulsion assemblies according to the prior art, these connecting rods are subjected to very high temperatures created in particular by the combustion chamber of the engine, which requires the use of particular steel alloys, the weight of which is substantial.